Hiei's First Christmas
by MinaminoTeku
Summary: title says all, this ish my version of Hiei's first Christmas.
1. Decision

Warning! This ish a fanfic with yaoi in it. I guess every fanfic needs a distribution so i'll add mine. I do not own YYH or any of the characters. That position belongs to dear old Togashi-san. Bless his soul for creating them. now! onto the fun!

**DECISION**

"Christmas...bunch of ningens shopping for so-called loved ones. When all the 'loved ones' want is something in return for when they give something. Stupid selfish ningen holiday..."

Hiei, sitting on a tree branch in the middle of the park, ponders about Christmas. He stares at the busy city, watching the people rush and buy and carry the mysterious boxes wrapped in paper. Hiei never really had a real Christmas. Actually, he had no idea what it was until his sister Yukina told him about it.

Flashback

Hiei is leaning on the trunk of the tree. Yukina stands in front of him with a look of joy on her face.

"It's a great holiday Hiei-sama! You give out gifts to people you love and in turn, you receive gifts. But it's not about the gifts you get. It's about the giving and the joy in the person's face when you give them that something special they've always wanted. That joy in their eyes is worth more than all the gold and jewels in the world!"  
Yukina sounded very enthusiastic about the holidays. She has that natural Christmas spirit that's so rarely found in apparitions.

"And how do you know about all this?" Hiei though, doesn't. He's still the same cold, cruel fire apparition he's always been. Occasionally, Kurama was able to warm him up to caring. But that warmness never lasted long.

"Kazuma told me. He told me all these nice things about the holiday. So many good things come out of it. It made me want to join in on the fun. You should join as well Hiei-sama. It'll be fun!"  
Yukina smiles. Such a smile could melt anyone's heart. Perhaps it could melt Hiei's ice cold heart and warm him up.

"Hn. I'll pass. I refuse to get involved in any ningen tradition, no matter how joyous it may be." Not ever his own sister could melt his heart. He remains cold, completely resistant from feelings and emotions.

"Oh...I see," said Yukina, disappointed. "That's too bad Hiei-sama, you'll be missing out. Well, if you ever change your mind, come over to Genkai-chan's temple. We're having a Christmas party."

"I'll think about it." Hiei says that but you know he won't.

"I really hope you do. I'd love for you to come. It would mean the world to me."  
With that said, Yukina leaves Hiei along with his thoughts. HIei jumps up and sits on the tree branch above him.

End Flashback

_My dear sister...do you really want me to come to this party?_

Hiei thinks about whether or not he should go to the Christmas party. On one hand, it would make his sister happy if he should attend. But on the other hand, it may be a trick. Just like what happened at the Halloween party that same year. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and even Yukina ganged up on him and dressed him up in a bunny costume They put a leash on him and forced him to go trick-or-treating with them. It was so embarrassing for Hiei. Everyone that passed him treated him like such a child. After that incident, he hadn't spoken to anybody for the entire month of November. And now this Christmas rolls around and Hiei is expected to attend.

Hiei sighs. _Perhaps I shouldn't. But...not only will it make Yukina happy, but it may also make Kurama happy.  
_Kurama...the thought of him gets Hiei's heart beating. His friend and comrade for a long time...And now, he's getting the feeling that he wants Kurama more than a friend.  
_I'll go see him and talk to him about what he wants._

A flicker of darkness and Hiei was gone, out to see his best friend.

**Whee! the first chapter! i don't usually submit fanfix so this could be considered my first one. Little side note, I'm a Kurama lover, not much a Hiei lover. It may seem that i like Hiei a lot but that's just the idea what popped into my head. Hiei's so cold and Christmas, i thought, he would really dislike. anywho, hope u enjoyed the first part of a five chapter story.**


	2. Playful

**PLAYFUL**

Kurama prepares his gifts that he's going to bring to the party. It's a lot to carry, seeing as how he got something for everyone, including Puu. Kurama, like Yukina, likes Christmas and is happy when he gives something out. He doesn't care about getting presents; he gets enough from his customers at his stepfather's work. Perhaps the reason why he gives so much is so he could repent from all the items he stole when he was Youko in the Makai. Whatever the reason, Kurama gives gifts to his friends, as well as his love for them.

"Okay. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, Genkai, Shizuru, Yukina, Puu, Koenma, Hiei...I think that's it. I should get going or I'll be late."  
Kurama stacks up the boxes and lifts them. _Heavier than I thought..._

He walks towards his bedroom door. With his hands full, he cannot open the door. "Damn."

"...Are you in need of some assistance kitsune?"

It was Hiei. He had come in through Kurama's window. Apparently, Kurama had forgotten to shut it.

"Hm?" Kurama turns around sharply. "Hiei!" The sight of his friend shocks Kurama and causes him to lose his balance. He trips over himself and falls. The tons of gifts fall right on top of him and bury him. Only one arm and leg is free. "Ouch..." Kurama had become very ditzy when it came to Hiei.

Hiei smiles, very rare for someone of his character. His fallin friend makes him give a little chuckle.

"I heard that Hiei!" Kurama points at him, despite the fact that he's buried. "I heard that laugh! Don't think I didn't."

"Hn. Baka no kitsune." Hiei walks over to the pile of presents smothering his friend and looks down at them. "You alright?"

Kurama smiles, though he's underneath a bunch of gifts. _He cares about me...how sweet._ "Ya, I'm fine. I think my spine just exploded but I'm okay." (If you read JTHM, you'll see i got that quote from there.)

"Good to hear." How mischievous Hiei is. Instead of helping his dear friend up, he sits on top of the pile of presents, adding weight to it and crushing Kurama even more.

"Gah...being crushed...get off Hiei!" Kurama's fine, he and Hiei are just very playful with each other.

"Hn. Not a chance kitsune." A little smirk appears on Hiei's face. He's just so proud he's sitting on Kurama.

A few minutes later, Hiei gets bored. Kurama no longer complains about the weight that has been bestowed upon his body.

"Ok kitsune. I'll get off now. You must be sick of me on you." _Though I'd love to be on you all the time, without the gifts of course._  
Hiei gets off and stands over his friend. "You could get up now."

No response. "Kurama?" Hiei sounded a little concerned.

No response. "Baka no kitsune. Don't think you can fool me with your no responding and...no...youkai...energy..." No youkai energy, Hiei only knows of 2 reasons why that could be. Either Kurama was masking it...or that he's...dead. "Kurama..." The thought of death made Hiei completely forget about the first reason.

"Don't trick me kitsune." Hiei leans down and starts to remove the gifts from Kurama's body. "C'mon." When he finished removing the gifts, he sees Kurama's limp body. His eyes are closed and tongue is half out. (Can so tell he's played but Hiei doesn't know)

Hiei leans his head above Kurama's face to see if he's breathing. "Hello?" He pokes his face, no response. "But how...he could clearly breathe from underneath all that rubbish. How can you die from that!" Hiei sits up straight.

He was too busy rambling on about the 'death' that he failed to see that Kurama was still alive. Kurama opens his eyes, sits up, and hugs Hiei quickly. "Aww! My giant plushie!"

"Gah! Let go! You tricked me!" Hiei was more angered than depressed. Actually, he wasn't depressed at all. He was confused.

"I sure did!" Kurama smiles. He turns Hiei around, still hugging him, and messes with his hair.

"My hair! Stop that!" Hiei struggles but cannot get out of Kurama's grip.

"But...my plushie's hair ish too wild. I must fix it!" Kurama messes with Hiei's hair some more.

"Don't call me that! I am not your plushie, whatever that is!" Hiei sounded very angry.

"Ya you are. You're my very own Hiei plushie." Kurama hugs Hiei even tighter. "So soft and cute." He sniffs the back of Hiei's head. "And needs a bath."

"Shut up! Stupid fox!" Hiei struggles just enough to get free from Kurama's grasp.

Kurama chuckles. "Relax Hiei. I'm just playing around." He starts to pick up the gifts and stack them.

"Ya well, it's annoying. Not to mention cruel." Hiei stands in front of Kurama, staring at him with annoyance in his crimson eyes. He starts to fix his hair, not that Kurama messed it up that bad.

"No worries Hiei. I don't do it often. Besides, you're just the right size." Kurama doesn't normally make fun of Hiei for his height. That job belongs to Kuwabara. But since the Reikai Tantei is no more, Kurama and Hiei have some free time. Though Hiei has Mukuro back home in the Makai, he can't handle being apart from the one person he loves more than anything in all the worlds.

"Hn." That's what Hiei thinks of that remark. "So I see you're going to his Christmas party."

Kurama stands up, holding the gifts in his arms. "That's right. You should attend too. It would really make Yukina happy if you do."

"I see." Hiei looks down at Kurama's navy blue carpet. "And what about you?"

Kurama attempts to open his bedroom door but can't. "About me what?"

Hiei walks to the door and opens it for Kurama. "How would you feel if I came?" He continues to stare at the ground, but this time, at Kurama's feet.

Kurama senses the fear in Hiei when he said those few words. _Why would he frightened to ask me that?_  
"I would be happy if you could come too. But, that's your decision. Who am I to force you like I did at Halloween?"

_Grr...Halloween..._ Hiei flashed back to that day and the bunny. "Damn bunny..."

Kurama smiles at that remark. Hiei looked even cuter to him with that bunny suit on. "Hope you attend Hiei. It's no fun without you."  
He walks out his bedroom door and down the stairs. He then sets the gifts down on the counter, opens the front door, grabs the gifts, and walks out. "Close the door and window, would you Hiei? Thanks." Kurama leaves his apartment. Hiei is alone once again.

_It'll make Kurama happy should I attend... But still, how can I trust him? I do still trust him. But after that costume incident, I don't know anymore._

Hiei thinks for many moments. He walks down the same stairs Kurama was just at not to long ago. He walks to the front door. _Kurama's not the type to repeat old tricks. But...it's just that...Yusuke and the idiot..._ He closes the door. _What will they pull on me this time? There's only one way to find out._

Hiei quickly jumps back up to Kurama's room and leaves out the window, closing it behind him. He disappears into the sky.

Joy joy joy! The second chapter! i think i'm getting the hang of this. oh yesh, Kurama hugging Hiei and calling him my plushie ish one of my personal fantasies. Hiei's so small it'd be so cute! and Hiei in a bunny costume, kawaii no? anywho, hope u enjoyed it.


	3. The Gift

**THE GIFT**

It begins to snow outside of Genkai's temple. Everyone was there for the party. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yukina, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Genkai, Puu, and even Koenma were there. Koenma had taken some time off from stamping papers.

"It's snowing outside. Powder sweetness falling from the sky..." Kurama sits with everyone and stares outside, like Hiei would usually do.

"Yes. I hope Hiei-sama will be okay in it. It does get cold sometimes." Yukina sounded genuinely concerned.

"Oh, the shrimp will be fine. He is a fire demon after all. He can keep himself warm." Kuwabara puts an arm over Yukina's shoulder. "Why don't we pass the time and keep warm at the same time by opening our gifts now?"

"That's an excellent idea Kazuma! Should we everyone?" Yukina reverted from concerned to excited._  
_  
"Sounds good to me," said Keiko. She's sitting down and Yusuke's laying on her lap.

"Ya. Heh, you'll love my gift Keiko." Yusuke looks up at Keiko with his mischievous face he loves so much.

Everyone opens each other's gifts. Very interesting gifts were given out. Yusuke gives Keiko crotch less panties. She ends up embarrassed, only to find out that it was a gag gift. Yusuke had really gotten her that nice gold bracelet she had wanted for so long.  
But the usual were given out. Kurama got lots of seeds and hair supplies (shampoo, brushes, ya kno, the works). Genkai got plenty of tea to last a lifetime. Keiko got some hair ribbons and cute outfits. Yusuke and Kuwabara both got like, an endless supply of hair gel for their hair. (Kurama still tells them that the gel is not good for their hair). Botan got a mini sander for her oar and a new, cute kimono. Yukina got a nice sweater from Kuwabara. He figured it would get cold around Genkai's temple and that she may need it. Shizuru got nicotine gum so she could quit smoking. Koenma got a real pacifier (you can guess that one came from Yusuke) and a new inkpad for work. And little Puu got some birdseed. All in all, everyone got what he or she wanted.

Outside Genkai's temple, Hiei stands in the snow.  
_The temple...But should I really go through with it? Perhaps I should just leave, just to avoid embarrassment...  
_Hiei holds in his hand a little black box. He had swiped it from some person when they weren't looking. In front of the box rests a piece of paper with his writing on it. He looks down at it and smiles.  
_I do want to see his reaction. But I don't want anyone else to know..._

Snow continues to drift down as Hiei walks towards the temple. He tries to stay as quiet as possible so he won't draw any attention to himself. Silently and carefully, he makes his way to the front of the house where everyone was at.

"I think I'll go out and get Hiei. He must be freezing outside." Kurama stands up and brushes himself off. He looks down at everyone; all but Genkai and himself are passed out on the floor. They had played a drinking game called "I Never", just to pass the time. One person says something and if you've done it, you take a shot of alcohol. Everyone learned something new from one another. They passed out because of too much sake. Apparently, everyone's done something wild in their time.

"No need to Kurama," responds Genkai, sipping her tea. "He's right outside."

"Huh?" Kurama turns around and looks at the sliding door. He sees a certain black shadow, bout 5 feel tall with spiky hair we all love. "Hiei!" He rushes quickly to the door and opens it. "You're here!"

_Damn..._ Hiei had hoped no one would see him.

"I can't believe it. You actually came." Kurama was so happy, he could cry. Seeing Hiei brought him more joy than all the gifts he got combined.

"Here." Hiei shoves the little black box in front of Kurama.

"Hm?" Kurama looks down at it. "What is it?"

"Just take it. You don't need to ask questions." Hiei sounded demanding. He really wanted Kurama to take it.

"Is it...a gift...for me?" Kurama takes the box with the paper, surprised.

"Perhaps." In the blink of an eye, Hiei vanishes.

"Hiei wait!" Kurama was left depressed. He had thought Hiei had come to the party. When he really came to give him the tiny box.

The noise Kurama made wakes everyone up. "What he hell Kurama? Why you got to be so loud?" asked Yusuke yawning.

Kurama turns around and looks at Yusuke. "Hiei...he was here."

"Hiei-sama! Hiei-sama was here!" Yukina sounded surprised. "How long ago?"

"A few moments ago. He left right before you woke up." Kurama looks at Yukina with sadness.

"Oh...I wish he could have stayed. I had made him something." Yukina mimics Kurama's expression. She had missed the one thing she had been looking forward to all night.

"Speaking of which, what's that you got in your hand Kurama?" Botan asked.

"Oh, it's something Hiei had given me before he left just now. It looks like it came with a note." Kurama looks down at the two items in his hand.

"Why don't you read it? Let's see what shorty has to say." Kuwabara rests his head on Yukina's shoulder, still feeling kinda hung over.

Kurama rejoins the group and sits down. He unfolds the paper and begins to read.

Chapter 3 ish complete! Happy Happy Joy Joy! aww, why didn't Hiei stay? Perhaps someone was going to kiss him under the mistletoe...lolz, nah. it was an idea of mine but i had no way of fitting it in. hm...a note from Hiei and a little black box...what could be on the note i wonder...


	4. The Letter

**THE LETTER**

"To Kurama and everyone else,  
Instead of attending the party, I'll write you a letter instead. I can't risk another event like Halloween..."

"Geez, Hiei sure can't let things go. It was just a joke!" Yusuke exclaims.

"Quiet dimwit," said Genkai to Yusuke. "Continue please Kurama."

"...Up until now, I had no idea of this Christmas. But Yukina told me about it. She told me that it was the season of giving and that everyone was happy. Happiness...something I'm not used to. I didn't really want to get into the spirit, seemed like a stupid ningen holiday to me. But recently, I found out that there's more to what Yukina had told me. I found out that not only are gifts given out, but also people get together and spend time together. It's about friendship, family, and love. Everything I've never had...until now. You people have shown me friendship. And yet, I thought someone of my personality wasn't meant for friends. I've always thought friendship was just a crutch for the weak. Man, was I wrong. Friendship gives people strength and makes them do things they never thought possible. I'm glad I was blessed with friendship with you all. The bonds between us will never be broken.

"A selected few have really showed me the path to happiness.  
Yukina...my dear sweet Yukina...you showed me family. I have searched many years for you. I took up sword fighting for you. I got the Jagan implanted in my forehead for you. And I strived to become stronger, just for you. I did all those things so I could protect you. I wanted to protect you always so you wouldn't have to live my past. If you had, you would have seen how cruel the world really is. But you didn't. Your life turned out better than mine. And I wish you the best.  
Oh yes, by the way, this goes out to Kuwabara. If you're going to be seeing Yukina, you had better come to me first. I want her to have the best, to have everything I never did. You had better provide that for her. It's an older brother's duty to protect his little sister. That's exactly what I'm doing.  
Yukina...my dear little sister...be happy..."

"Sister...Hiei-sama...my...brother..." Yukina has a rush of emotions. Every one hitting her in a constant rush that she can't pinpoint an exact one. "Can it be true..." Yukina is in her own little world.

Kurama continues to read Hiei's letter.  
"You guys have shown me friendship and Yukina has shown me family. All that's left is the love. Only one person has actually succeeded in winning my complete trust and made me have emotions. Only one person has ever given me a reason to live, a purpose in life after I have found my sister. No, it's not Mukuro. The person who melted my ice cold heart...is Kurama. (Gasp!) Kurama made me want to stay in the Ningenkai. Anyone who knows me very well will know that I dislike ningens. But Kurama gave me a reason to stay. He is the reason why I'm here. I went through the Ningenkai, knowing that Kurama was right there by my side. He would never leave me alone in a place I didn't want to be in. It's one of the great qualities in Kurama. He would stay by your side, he's very heart warming, and not to mention beautiful. One look into those gorgeous emerald eyes can make your heart skip a beat. At that moment, you can't help but love him and won't want to let him go to anyone else. (Kurama smiles at that remark.) They say it takes one hour to like someone, one day to fall in love with them, and an eternity to forget them. I have been fortunate to get the chance to spend many of my days with a wonderful person like Kurama. And on every one of those days, I have fallin in love over and over and over again. Yes...my sweet, gentle kitsune...I have fallin in love with you. I have reflected on past times and I'm certain of this. Kurama...you were my first friend...my first comrade...and now...you are my first love. First love is always your true love. You have become my true love Kurama. It took me many years to realize that. And so, I leave you with what's in the black box. This item is more suited for my sister. But since I gave her my deep dark secret, I shall give you another item, one that's closest to my heart.  
My most prized possession and I give it to you.

Merry Christmas to you all.  
And Kurama...aishiteru.

Hiei"

Everyone is speechless. A look of shock and confusion is on everyone's face. Especially on Kurama's and Yukina's. All is silent till Yusuke speaks.  
"Who knew Hiei was capable of such sweet words."

"Ya. Didn't know the little guy had it in him." Kuwabara looks at Yukina. "Yukina-chan? Are you alright?"

"A dream...this must be a dream..." Yukina is talking to herself.

"She doesn't believe that Hiei is her brother," said Botan.

Everyone's eyes drifts from Yukina to Kurama. Kurama's still staring at the letter, at the words Hiei had left him. He is completely unsure of how to react.

_Kurama, aishiteru...aishiteru...I love you...Is it true? Does Hiei really love me? Hiei...loves...me?_ Kurama can hardly believe it himself.

"Kurama?" asks Yusuke.

"Huh?" Kurama snaps back into reality. "What?"

"What Hiei said...do you think it's true? About him being in love with you?" Yusuke looks at Kurama with seriousness.

"I don't know. Hiei has been known to lie. Why would this be any different?" Kurama has some doubts about Hiei's confession. He doesn't know whether or not to believe him. Perhaps he told him he loved him just to make him soft. And then he'd crush him. But...he told Yukina that he's her brother. And telling someone you love them...such a confession you wouldn't lie about. Lying to his friend and comrade about his feeling of love wasn't in Hiei's nature. He wouldn't lie about something like that. "I guess there's only one way to find out."

"You're gonna open the box? The box Hiei left you?" asks Kuwabara.

"Yes. After all, it is a gift for me from Hiei. Why not?" Kurama looks down at the box in his hand. It's so small that it covers half of his entire palm. Setting the letter down, Kurama prepares himself to open the box. Everyone looks at him in awe. What could be inside this box?

With his elegant fingers, he opens the box. What lies in it is...a teargem...his mother's teargem. Hiei gave Kurama his Hiraseki stone necklace, his treasure.  
"Oh my God..." Kurama looks at the jewel in amazement. Never in all his kitsune years had he seen something so beautiful. Sure, he's seen it before. But it never shined so brightly as it was doing now. The glistening of the stone makes it more beautiful.

Kurama picks up the necklace and dangles it in front of his face. Yukina looks at it with such focus. "That gem...it's exactly like mine..."  
Yukina takes off from her neck a necklace, identical to Kurama's. She holds it in her soft palm. "That explains it. Hiei-sama really is my brother..."

"...and Hiei really does love me."  
Kurama and Yukina both share the same feelings, shock and relief.

"It's what you two have always wanted," said Koenma, breaking the silence. "Yukina, you've always wanted to find your brother. Kurama, you've always wanted Hiei himself. Am I right?"

"Yes," replies Yukina.

"True." Kurama puts the necklace around his neck.

"This Christmas turned out to be good, don't you think?" Koenma smiles.

"Hai," responds both Yukina and Kurama simultaneously.

It takes a good couple of minutes for the new information to sink in.  
"So what are you going to do now?" Botan asks Kurama.

"I suppose I'll go home. With all this shock and excitement, I need to rest." Kurama stands up. "Thank you all for the lovely gifts. I'll come pick them up tomorrow."

"Don't mention it. Now go see Hiei, he's waiting for you." Shizuru remains seated and is still a little bit drunk. "Too bad the two of us didn't work out Kurama. I could have shown you a good time."

Kurama chuckles. "Yes. Goodbye." He leaves the temple. Everyone else stays and talks to Yukina about her feelings on the discovery.

One chapter down, one more to go. Hope ur enjoying it so far. i wouldn't have wanted to bore you with it and waste ur time. oh yesh, Hiei loves Kurama, anyone see that coming? and Hiei tells Yukina that he's her bro! wow, excitement in a bottle! Actually, more like excitement in a little black box. oh and about the last part of Shizuru and Kurama, in a fanfic i wrote but never showed to anyone, Shizuru and Kurama got together. but, things didn't work out. I have nothing against Shizuru and it just seemed like a nice touch to make her a little bit drunk while everyone else was just slightly hung over. Apparently, some people can't hold their liquor and end up passing out. That's what happened. Anywho, one more chapter, promise.


	5. Dragon and Kitsune

**DRAGON AND KITSUNE**

On the walk home, Kurama thinks about Hiei's letter. It's still snowing outside. But with the thought of Hiei's love, Kurama warms himself up.

"Aishiteru..." _It's hard to believe that someone in Hiei's nature was capable of feelings. And yet, I'm the sole purpose of why he feels. I'm the reason he stays here in the Ningenkai. All this time, he had been in love with me. Of all the years I've known him, I never saw it. I never saw the signs he was projecting towards me. I was blind to his emotions, to his actions. How could I have missed something so important when it was right in front of me the entire time?_

Before he knew it, Kurama's thoughts had leaded him to his apartment. Piles of snow rested on top of the roof of the building. The area surrounding Kurama, once a shining green, is now a pale white.  
"Hiei's inside my apartment...I can feel his _ki._"

He walks to his apartment door and puts his hand on the doorknob. But he's hesitant to turn it.  
_What's wrong with me? I know Hiei wasn't joking about his confession. I believe he really does love me. But...I'm still having doubts. What if he just used those few lines of brilliant poetry to weaken me, soften me. So he could just crush my entire spirit and me..._

Kurama reflects back on past memories with Hiei. He thinks back to all the fights he and Hiei have fought together. Indeed, he and Hiei had gotten into many fights, all of which were very important. Kurama and Hiei had no doubt placed each other's lives into one another's hands. Not only that, but both were willing to sacrifice their lives to save the other's. Such trust could only be formed in a very tight friendship. Hiei and Kurama had gained that friendship and over the years, it grew and grew. The bonds they shared could never be broken, no matter what gets in their way.

"I trust him...I trust Hiei..." Kurama repeats those words many times. It gives him the strength and courage to turn the knob and enter his apartment.

Kurama's eyes met the inside of his place. He could feel Hiei's _ki _all over it. Kurama closes the door behind him and makes his way to his own bedroom. The door was closed, very unusual. He usually keeps it open. After all, why should he have to close it? He lives alone and no one goes though his stuff. Kurama takes a deep breath and opens the door to his bedroom.

Upon entering, Kurama sees that everything was very abnormal. On his bed, were tons of red rose petals, scattered all over the sheets. Candles were lit all around the dark room, each with a black flame, Hiei's black flame. The room was filled of the aroma of roses and other combinations of flowers were spread out all over the floor. It was difficult to walk without stepping on any of the beautiful flowers. It was, a beautiful sight to behold. Aside from the giant lump that lies in the middle of the bed underneath the covers.

Kurama walks to his bed, trying to avoid stepping on the flowers, and stares at the lump. His curiosity forces him to remove the covers from atop it.

There lies Hiei, curled up in a ball, asleep. With all the work he's done perfecting the romantic room into what it was, he had fallin asleep on the bed.  
Happiness overwhelmed Kurama. The sight of the sleeping koorime makes him smile. He had never seen anything more cuter in his entire kitsune life than the sleeping fire youkai.

_I shouldn't wake him. He looks so peaceful and it would be like a crime to wake him from such a deep slumber._  
Kurama removes his shirt and climbs into bed with Hiei. He then grabs Hiei and holds him, cradles him. Hiei's head placed on Kurama's warm, bare chest. A slow, steady, kitsune heartbeat can be heard in the silent room. The teargem necklace dangles from Kurama's neck and in front of Hiei's young face.  
Kurama holds Hiei close to him and pulls the sheets towards him, covering them both. With his last breath of life before he falls asleep, he utters the words Hiei has yearned to hear since the day they met.  
"Aishiteru...my little Hiei."

_owari_

**The end! Wasn't that fun boys and girls? Anyway, hope u liked it, it took me a while to think up and write and type and such. with school hanging over my head and such. i have written another fanfic with Sesshoumaru from InuYasha. but that has my made-up character Teku in it and you guys don't really know her. if ya ever interested, e-mail me and i'll send ya the link. Hope u enjoyed ur stay at "Hiei's First Christmas" and...well...laterz! **


End file.
